


Incoming Message

by SluttyMcDougal



Series: Incoming Message [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cell Phones, Crossdressing, Furry, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Not!Fic, Teasing, Texting, jailbaiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcDougal/pseuds/SluttyMcDougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to a gas station and texts Derek, offering to pick him up something. Autocorrect-induced shenanigans and rage comics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my freebie square (more specifically, the phonesex/epistolary square I wish I had) on my Kink Bingo card. Not sure if this would be counted more as a pic spam or a fic (since there are more than 20 pics and the text is over 500 words). It's a fic within texting screen shots. So, technically the word count should read ~800. Thanks to [venis_envy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy) and [sapphirescribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe) for ~~enabling me~~ pre-reading.  <3
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters (oh, the humanity). I only own the iPhone and the laptop I used to create this nonsense.

[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/6230)   
  
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/6596)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/6696)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/7159)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/7367)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/7582)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/7732)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/7971)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/8276)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/8468)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/8844)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/9106)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/9360)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/9680)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/9785)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/10103)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/10318)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/10603)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/10822)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/11098)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/11339)   
[](http://sluttymcdougal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/331/11614)


End file.
